


The Great Disney Marathon

by Star_By_Star



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Disney, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_By_Star/pseuds/Star_By_Star
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's journey through the Disney movie catalog.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	1. Snow White

"Oh, that was quite lovely! I especially liked how it was 'true love's kiss' that broke the spell. 'Love conquers all' and all that? That was terribly sweet."

"Oh yeah! Gorgeous film. Especially for the 40's. I mean, that prince or whatever he was, _definitely_ kissed an unconscious 14 year old girl, which was a little skeevy, but yeah! I also liked the bit with the dwarves.

"..."

"What?"


	2. Cinderella

"Alright, honestly? How convenient would it be to have an entire entourage of _mice_ to make all your clothes for you?"

"Oh absolutely. Save money on an actual tailor."  
  
"Exactly. I will say though, I liked the book version better."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah! At the end, that horrid stepmother was put into a pair of hot iron shoes and was made to dance herself to death. Now _that_ makes for a satisfying ending! And those two bratty stepsisters had their eyes pecked out by birds. Much more practical use of that whole "magical singing princess that can charm animals" bit, in my opinion."

"....of course."


	3. 101 Dalmations

"You know who that horrid woman in the fur coat reminds me of?"

"Hm? No, who?"

"Remember the last time Raziel had to come down here for a mission? That ridiculous vessel he made for himself?"

"Pffft! Oh good lord, how could I forget! I don't think the poor thing had ever actually seen a human before then, bless him."

"You could land the entire RAF on those cheekbones of his."

"Crowley!"

"Oh! And that absolutely hideous shaggy coat of his? Ha!"

"For heaven's sake, it was the 60's and his first time on earth, leave the poor boy alone!"

"Do me a favor, angel. Next time you see Raziel, ask him for me how many puppies it took to make that coat."

"You are dreadful!"


End file.
